


Her Angel of Music

by lostgirl966



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Smut, Villanelle, Villaneve, eve x villanelle, fuck niko/Raul, this will not end like the movie, villanelle x eve, villaneve forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Villaneve, Phantom of the Opera AU! Enjoy!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

The year was 1870 and Paris was thriving. This meant that so was the Opera House. Almost every day people would crowd in to see each performance. They all came to see the opera’s new rising star Carlotta Giudicelli. However, change was coming to the opera house. There were rumors of new managers. The performers were all talking about it as they got ready for the new production Hannibal that they would be performing. 

The Opera was filled with hustle and bustle as they prepared. The dancers practiced, the singer harmonized, the staghands were prepping and many others had all come together to make sure this would be the best production yet. The place was practically rumbling with all the movement and chatter.

The room was quite something to behold. The crimson cushioned chairs were ready to be sat in and the massive golden chandelier hung above cascading light onto the performances below. It was trimmed with gold and dark woods, and Golden statues hung from the balconies and the boxes which were framed by red velvet curtains.

In the back were two ballet dancers who were gossiping about the arrival of the new managers. Eve Dae was giggle as her best friend Kenny made a joke. But they were hastily silenced by the loud sound of a cane being banged against the floor. It was Madam Carolyn, Kenny’s mother and, the ballet instructor.

“You two in the back,” she said loudly. “Enough chatter.”

Eve and Kenny grinned at one another, but Kenny quickly did as she instructed. It was often joked that he was a bit afraid of his mother. They went back to their rehearsal at the back of the stage while the front was being used by Carlotta.

Eve rolled her eyes as Carlotta scolded her assistant for something. She had never thought much of the woman and in general, found her extremely annoying. She often called her dick swab. But she only did this with Kenny.

It was then that a murmur came over the crowd as two men approached the stage from the orchestra. They had to be the new managers. Both were grayed haired and had top hats in their hands. However, one had a full beard while the other was clean-shaven. Two names came across the crowd: Konstantin Vasiliev and Bill Pargrave.

Eve craned her neck to get a better look over the crowd. Both men looked too confident. Eve was sure the Opera House and its tenant would wipe the smile off their faces soon. Life here was not as easy as one might think. 

The two new managers called over to Madam Carolyn to come over. She had been at the Opera House for the longest and knew everyone so it was obvious they had been told to be friendly to her. She graciously joined them and began informing them about who everyone was.

Eve and Kenny continued to practice with the other dancers. However, eve kept an eye on her instructor and the managers the whole time. She could tell Carolyn mentioned them because the manager's eyes soon turned to her and Kenny, but Eve ignored them.

However, Carlotta soon came over and made sure the manager’s full attention was on her. The tall stocky woman glided over to them dripping with drama. Carolyn introduced the prima donna with the grandeur that she required. This made Eve roll her eyes and scoff quietly.

“Move back,” Carolyn suddenly shouted. “Carlotta is going to give us a taste of her performance in act 5.”

Everyone did as she told them. Eventually, the only ones left near the front were Carlotta and the managers. Both men looked eager to hear her perform. Eve, however, was less than excited.

She and Kenny stood near the back of the crowd as the orchestra struck up the tune. “This should be interesting,” Eve snickered to Kenny.

“Keep an eye on the manager’s faces,” replied Kenny.

As Carlotta hit a particularly high note, they could see one of the manager’s eyes grow wide in surprise. This caused both Eve and Kenny to laugh behind their hands.

“Remember me,” Carlotta sang. “Once in a while, please promise me you’ll try.” She grew more and more flamboyant as she went on.

Eve frowned and looked down at her ballet slippers. They were worn down from so much use. Her father, a violinist, had not left her with a great deal when he passed away leaving her an orphan. That’s when she came to live at the opera house with Madam Carolyn and Kenny as six years old.

It was in that moment of contemplation that Eve looked up and then her mouth opened in shock. A tall man with a thick mustache stood at the opposite side of the stage. It had to be him. It had to be Niko, her childhood friend, leaning against the wall. There he was, right there across the wooden stage.

However, there was little time to think any further on this revelation, because above the crowd of people there was a rattling and a snapping sound. The next thing everyone knew was that a painted background landscape came falling from above and right into the back of Carlotta. This sent her crashing to the floor with a shriek. The crowd of men and women gasped, shouted, and screamed.

Eve was wide-eyed and scared. What had just happened? Sure, there had been mishaps at the Opera House but nothing like this. It could have killed Carlotta. But She was being helped to her feet by both the managers. Eve then felt a hand take a gentle hold on her shoulder. She turned and looked up to see Kenny look pale.

“It’s her,” he whispered looking petrified. “The Phantom of the opera!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from the opera ghost

Eve frowned up at Kenny. “That’s just a story,” she assured him. As she did so she saw Madam Carolyn Approaching the managers.

As Carolyn walked to them, she called up to one of the stagehands. “Hugo! What the hell happened?”

The curly-haired man shouted back down from the rafters. “It wasn’t me. I wasn’t even over there.”

Carolyn rolled her eyes and then turned to the new managers who were busy comforting Carlotta. It was then that Eve realized that the ballet instructor was holding a small envelope in her hand, which she handed to Konstantin.

The bearded man took the envelope looking extremely confused. “What the hell is this?”

But before the letter could be opened Carlotta drew the attention back to herself as was the usual. “I was almost just killed and you’re worried about a letter?” She was absolutely fuming. Her face was quickly turning red.

“These things do happen,” Bill replied sheepishly with a weak shrug and a smile.

That caused the prima donna to snap. She bared her teeth and repeated, “these things do happen?” And that’s when she began to shout. “For the past year, these things do happen. Well not anymore!” The singer gathered up her skirt in her hands. “Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!"

Eve raised her eyebrows her jaw dropped as she watched Carlotta and her assistance leaving the stage. “Did she just quit?” She asked turning her attention to her friend.

Kenny shrugged looking stunned. His eyes were still on Carlotta as she continued to shout insults over her shoulder at various people.

It was at that point that the bearded manager’s attention returned to the letter. “This is all ridiculous,” he growled in annoyance. “What is this Madam Carolyn?”

“A message from the opera ghost,” she replied plainly.

Eve felt taken aback when she heard Carolyn say this. Surely, she didn’t believe in the legend of the phantom of the opera.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about,” Bill asked placing his hand on his hips. He seemed to be hoping that all of this was one big joke. He looked around hoping to hear someone shout “April fools.”

Carolyn smiled smugly and took the letter from Konstantin and began to read aloud. “She welcomes you to her opera house-.”

“_Her _opera house?” Bill cut her off indignantly.

“- and commands that you leave box five empty for her use. And reminds you that her salary is due.”

“Her _salary_?” Konstantin took the letter from Carolyn in order to read it for himself.

“The last managers gave her 20,000 francs a month,” she replied.

“_20,000 francs?_” Konstantin was absolutely applauded by this.

Eve had heard rumors, but it had never been confirmed. She was very confused. Could the stories of the opera ghost be true?

“Well, perhaps you can afford more?” Carolyn asked continuing to sound smug. “After all the Vicomte is your patron.”

Vicomte? Could that mean Niko? He was the patron?

Konstantin sighed. “Well, it would seem not to matter anymore.”

“We’re lost out star,” Bill added.

“Eve Dae can sing it, sir.”

Wide-eyed Eve’s head slowly turned to look up at Kenny. “What the fuck?” She whispered in horror.

“You can,” he smiled back at her.

“A chorus girl?” Konstantin scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “Don’t be silly.”

That’s when Carolyn joined in. “Eve has been learning from a great teacher.”

Eve was petrified. Why were they volunteering her for the lead role? She had told Madam Carolyn about her angel of music in confidence. She had no right to bring up her lessons with the angel now.

But before Eve knew what was truly happening, she had been pulled to the front of the stage. She felt her body shaking as the orchestra struck up the tune Carlotta had been singing from act 5.

“Think of me,” Eve whispered. “Think of me fondly when we’ve said goodbye.”

“Louder,” Carolyn said thumping her cane against the floor.

Eve did as she told her. She raised her voice louder and louder as she sang each word. “Remember me, once and while please promise me you’ll try.” As Eve continued, she became more and more confident. She thought of the voice of her angel that visited her almost every night. It made her feel as if she was flying. Eve sang like she never had before. She couldn’t help but smile to herself at hearing her voice fill the massive room.

By the time the song was over Eve was being fitted for a new costume as the leading role. Everything was a blur. Eve hardly knew how it had all happened when she found herself performing in the lead role opening night. She hoped that her angel would be pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve reunites with her childhood friend Niko

Eve heard the crowd cheering and could hardly believe it was all for her. She curtsied and smiled broadly. As soon as the curtain closed, she was swarmed by the rest of the cast. They all began congratulating and complimenting her. Eve thanked them and looked around for Kenny, who was sure to be among them.

Once they found each other the two friends shared a warm hug. “I’m so proud of you,” said Kenny.

“Thank you,” she grinned up at him. “Thank you for believing in me.”

“Of course,” he replied cheerfully. “Mum’s waiting for you in your dressing room. She’ll help you get changed.

Eve gave her friend one last hug before making her wat to her dressing room. And just as Kenny has said, Madam Carolyn was waiting for her. Eve was also stunned to see dozens of flowers filling almost every surface.

“They are for you,” Carolyn grinned gesturing around the room. Then she stepped over to the makeup counter where she picked up a single rose. On the rose was black, ribbon tied in a bow around the stem. She handed it to Eve and said, “she is very pleased with you.”

Eve took it and turned the stem between her fingers. It had to be from her angel. Eve stared at it for a long time taking time to stroke the soft black ribbon.

Then a knocking sound came from the door. Eve’s attention was drawn away from the rose, which she placed back on the makeup counter. “Come in?”

The door opened and a grin spread across her lips. There stood Niko in tails and carrying an arm full of flowers. “Little Lotte, let her mind wander,” he began. “Little Lotte thought ‘am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?”

“Niko,” Eve breathed in awe of the man before her.

“Or of riddles or frocks?”

“Those picnics in the attic,” Eve said thinking fondly of the memories. “Father playing the violin.”

Niko placed the flowers down at her feet and took one of her hands between both of his own. “As we read each other dark stories of the north.”

“No, what u love best Lotte said, is when I’m asleep in my bed…”

Then in unison, the two spoke. “And the angel of music sings songs in my head.”

Eve turned to Carolyn who she had almost forgotten was there. “Can you give us a minute alone?”

Madam Carolyn nodded and proceeded to leave the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed Niko pulled Eve in for a gentle hug. “You sung like an angel tonight.”

“Niko, father said when he was in heaven, he would send the angel of music to me.” She paused looking desperately into his eyes. She hoped he would understand. “Well, father is dead… And I have been visited by the angel of music.”

Niko grinned down at her. “Oh, no doubt of it.” But it was clear from his response that he didn’t understand. Especially, considering his next sentence. “And now we go to super.”

“No, Niko,” Eve shook her head vigorously. “The angel of music is very strict.”

“Well I shan’t keep you up late,” he shrugged.

“Niko no!”

He clearly wasn’t hearing her. “I’ll order my carriage… Two minutes, Little Lotte.”

Eve stretched out to try and stop Niko. He had to understand. But she was unable to stop him before he closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel of music shall come

Carolyn came back in after Niko left and helped Eve from her dress and into a lacy robe. Eve remained deep in thought all the while. She thought about Niko and her angel. It would seem the two were somehow opposed. She often glanced down at the single rose and the black bow that adorned it. Just seeing it made her heart flutter.

When Carolyn left, Eve sat down at her makeup mirror and continued to ponder. She did this for almost an hour before finally standing to her feet. It was time for bed.

However, when she finally reached the door, something happened. All the flames of the candles began to dim and finally disappeared. Eve spun around and searched for the source of this. Yet found none.

Eve was about to continue out into the hallway, but before her hand reached the handle of the door, a voice rang out from the darkness. “Insolent boy! The slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph.”

Eve’s brown eyes widened as a smile spread across her lips. It was the voice of her angel. “Angel I hear you! Speak to me and I’ll listen.” She turned looking wildly for the owner of the voice. She longer to see her. “Stay by my side. Guide me… My soul ways weak. Forgive me! Enter at last master.”

Then the voice came again. This time soft and gentle. “Flattering woman, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside.”

Eve’s eyes flew to the large full body mirror. Her heart leapt at what she found there. 

In the mirror almost like a ghost was a tall figure. A woman in a suit and cloak. Her face was half covered by a pure white mask. Golden honey like waves of hair cascaded onto her shoulders. This was her. The angel of music. She was the most beautiful creature Eve had ever beheld.

“Angel of music,” Eve began as she approached the mirror slowly, and with great hesitation. “Guide and guardian, grant me your glory.” Closer and closer she drew to her angel. “Hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel.”

Then as she reached the mirror Eve heard the mysterious creature speak once more. “I am your angel of music,” she said in a low soothing voice.

In fact, Eve was so entranced by the voice and the woman before her that she didn’t notice the mirror transforming into a stone passage way lit by candles along the wall. Yet, Eve’s attention was drawn to something else.

The angel had stretched out a leather gloved hand to her. Eve hesitantly accepted the invitation. As soon as she did it was as if music began to surround them. The next thing Eve knew was that she was being guided down the passageway. Her brown eyes remained on her angel.

“You sang to me in my sleep and in my dreams,” Eve whispered.

The woman turned back to smile at her and nod.

“You’ve be calling to me.”

“Yes, my dear.” The angel replied. “Now you may call me Villanelle.”

Eve felt a shudder run through her body. Only an angel could have such an enchanting name she thought as she and the angel continued down passages ways and stone steps. It all felt as if Eve was in a dream.

Finally, the two reached water. It was a river of water that went down more passageways. There, at the edge of the water was a small black boat. The two stepped onto the boat together. Villanelle stood at the front to row and Eve sat in the back gazing up at her.

After a moment of moving across the water, the angel turned back to look at Eve. “Will you sing for me?”

Eve cleared her throat and began to sing a few notes that she used to warm up. But she was hesitant and the angel of music could tell.

“Higher.”  
  
Eve blushed and did as she was told.

“Sing!”

Louder and higher Eve voice rose.

“Come on… Sing for me!”  
  
Then Eve really began to belt out the notes. And as she did so she realized that they were drawing close to an iron gate that was rising out of the water. Surely this was the gate to heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music of the Night

Eve finished the note as the boat glided under the gate and into a cave that was lit by hundreds of candles. There were what looked like other openings to rooms in the back of the main room. At the center of the room was a large organ that was covered in what had to be sheets of music.

The boat finally reached the edge of the cave floor and Villanelle turned once more to face Eve. She wore a smile that practically radiated sunlight. Yet again she held out a long-fingered hand to Eve and helped her from the slightly rocking boat.

Then the angel spoke. “I’ve brought you to the seat of sweet music throne.” Villanelle gestured around the cave and to the organ. “This is a kingdom where all must be homaged to music… You have come here for one purpose, and one alone.” Villanelle looked deeply into Eve’s brown eyes with her hazel ones. “Since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music.”

Eve felt a shudder erupt throughout her body. This had to be a dream. It was certainly the most beautiful she had ever had. Eve was simply breathless.

Villanelle guided her father into the large cave as she still held onto her hand. Eve didn’t even look around at all the tables, chairs, and curtains that littered the area. She only had eyes for her angel.

That’s when the taller woman’s mouth opened and out came a lullaby like tune. “Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation,” she sang. “Darkness stirs and wakes the imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses.”

Eve’s stomach was filled with butterflies She had never heard anything so beautiful. It was as if Villanelle’s voice was somehow hypnotizing her.

“Turn your face away from the garish light of day.” She continued and cupped Eve’s chin with her fingers so that Eve’s eyes were sure to stay on her. “Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night.”

Villanelle moved to the organ. She ran her hands a long the keys affectionately. Then she turned her attention back to Eve. “Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dream,” she crooned. “Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar.”

She sang the last word in a high and tranquil voice that Eve had to close her eyes to fully take in. It was so beautiful. Eve felt as though she could sprout wings and fly.

“And you’ll live, as you’ve never lived before.” Villanelle motioned for Eve to come closer.

Eve moved slowly but eagerly. She reached out for the taller woman and she took her hand.

Villanelle pulled her close and continued to sing low and slow. “Softly, defiantly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you.” The angel began to move to stand behind Eve. “Open up your mind. Let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know, you cannot fight.”

Eve could hardly hear the singing anymore. Her heart was pounding far too loudly. She turned to face her angel and saw a smirk on those beautiful lips. It was then that Eve became curious. Why the mask? What was the angel hiding behind that white mask?

But Villanelle didn’t give her too long to think. She turned Eve around to face the rest of the cave using her shoulders. “Floating, falling,” she continued. “Sweet intoxication…” The hands of the angel ran across her stomach and over her hips.

Eve let out a little gasp of surprise. She wanted more. She wanted the angel’s hands all over her. So, she leaned back against Villanelle’s chest and revealed in the soft touches. She was even more enthralled when Villanelle took her hand and placed it against her cheek.

“Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation… Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night.”

Eve couldn’t help it. She had to see her face again. She kept her hand on the angel’s soft cheek.

They stared into each other eyes for a long time. “You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night.” She finished her sing breathlessly.

Curiosity was eating away at Eve. She looked up at the beautiful angel who in turn was looking down at her lips. She caressed Villanelle’s face with her finger-tips. Villanelle closed her eyes when she did this and Eve saw her opportunity. Eve grabbed the mask and tore it away.

Horror was the first thing that Eve felt. This was no angel. The hidden portion of Villanelle’s face was disfigured. But Eve didn’t have long to take in the disformed face because the next second Villanelle had pushed Eve to the floor of the cave.

“Damn you,” she screamed. She covered the disfigured half of her face with a long-fingered hand. “You little prying Pandora! Cure you, you little lying Delilah! Now you cannot ever be free!”

The dream was over and broken. Eve was shaking from head to toe. The trance she had been under was gone.

Then the woman in her cloak and coat softened slightly and her head drooped. “Stranger than you dreamt it? Can you even bare to look or bare to think of me as this low some gargoyle?”

Eve sat up with furrowed brows. She swallowed hand in confusion. This was a pitiful creature. That’s when she realized that the white mask was still in her hand. She held it out to its owner.

“Can you see this person behind this?” She asked taking the cover from Eve. “The one who secretly dreams of beauty…” Villanelle let out a sigh. Then she stood straight once more and fixed her hair so not a hair was out of place. “Come, you must be returned or else those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you.”


End file.
